My Boyish Wife
by ShinRan1412
Summary: Tenten si tomboy dan Neji si feminim yang terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan/Banyak orang yang bilang banyak persamaan membuat mereka cocok, tapi menurutku dengan banyak perbedaan yang dimiliki kita bisa saling melengkapi.RnR/DLDR/OOC.


"_Ini tiket menuju Konoha untuk keberangkatan besok, di bandara nanti kau akan dijemput oleh anak teman Tou-san. Kau mengerti Tenten-chan?"_

"_Untuk apa aku pergi ke Konoha? Aku masih betah di Kiri."_

"_Ini hukuman untukmu, kau yang sekarang terlalu liar. Kau akan Tou-san jauhkan dari anak-anak berandalan itu. Kau tahu apa yang Tou-san akan lakukan jika kau menolak…"_

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : NejiTen.**

**WARNING :** **Many typo(s),** **AU, ****OOC****,** **Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bandara Internasional Konoha <strong>

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat sepunggung memakai kemeja berwarna putih tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang, hal itu terliahat dari papan yang sedang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan ukuran cukup besar yang bertuliskan 'Tenten'. Ayolah, seorang Hyuuga Neji di bandara sambil membawa tulisan yang cukup besar? Dimana para pelayan atau pengawal setianya yang lebih pantas melakukan pekerjaan ini?. Salahkan Tou-sannya –Hyuuga Hizashi- yang memintanya langsung menjemput anak sahabat lamanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, tetapi _death glare_ gratis dari Tou-sannya membuat ia langsung lari tunggang langgang menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Sudah sekitar dua jam ia telah menunggu kedatangan orang yang bernama Tenten, tapi orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang juga. Ia mengambil handphone flipnya merah mudanya dari dalam saku celana, membuka salah satu situs perteman untuk melampiaskan rasa bosan yang tengah melandanya.

Habislah kesabaran seorang Hyuuga Neji, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari bandara. Baru saja akan melangkah, ia dikejutkan oleh seorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Ia berbalik, dan mendapati seorang lelaki terseyum ke arahnya "Apakah kau Hyuuga Neji?" Tanya orang itu sambil menguyah permen karet.

"Iya. Maaf, anda siapa?" sudah cukup hari ini ia menunggu kedatangan seseorang berjam-jam, dan apalagi sekarang? Seorang lelaki yang mengaku pacarnya?

"Aku Tenten, nama yang sama dengan papan nama yang kau bawa." orang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, tapi Neji diam. Dia masih bergelut dengan fikirannya.

Neji mulai mengamati orang itu dari ujung kepala sampai di ujung kaki, dan kembali lagi. Ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang ini adalah laki-laki yang berwajah mirip perempuan. Alasannya karena orang itu menggunakan style anak lelaki seumurannya. Ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam dengan jaket berbahan katun berwarna putih dengan topi rajut berwarna biru tua, sneakers putih dengan merek ternama juga tak luput dari perhatian seorang Hyuuga Neji. Serta yang lebih meyakinkan lagi bahwa orang ini laki-laki, adalah PSP berwarna putih susu yang menggantung sebagai pengganti kalung yang biasa para wanita kenakan. Tapi ada yang aneh dari orang ini, kalau orang ini laki-laki kenapa namanya Tenten? Bukankah itu nama wanita?

PLOK, suara ledakan dari balon permen karet Tenten membawa Neji kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Maaf, sepetinya anda salah orang. Aku sedang menunggu seorang perempuan, bukan lelaki. _Tuan_ _Tenten_," ia mengatakannya dengan nada agak aneh di akhir kalimat. Wajar, karena ia merasa agak aneh memanggil seorang lelaki dengan nama perempuan.

"Sialan kau, aku perempuan!" Orang itu hampir melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke muka Neji, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena kali ini ia tak mau mencari masalah baru. Orang itu langsung membuka topinya dan mengibaskan rambutnya ke arah kanan-kiri secara bergantian selama beberapa kali yang bertujuan untuk memperbaiki sedikit tatanan rambutnya yang berjatuhan. Setelah rambutnya sudah tertata rapi, terlihatlah rambutnya yang berwarna coklat panjang menjuntai indah.

Neji sempat ternganga sesaat sebelum kembali ke sikap aslinya –datar. "Ah _gomennasai."_

"Tak apa, aku sudah lelah. Ayo!" ujar Tenten sambil menarik pelan pergelangan Neji agar bisa mengimbangi langkahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji POV.<strong>

Dalam mobil tak satu pun dari kami yang membuka percakapan. Tenten terlihat sibuk bermain PSP di jok belakang, sedangkan aku? Aku tak pernah memulai percakapan dengan seorang perempuan. Atau dalam hal ini kusebut semi perempuan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam sampailah kami didepan gerbang Hyuuga Mansion. Rumah bergaya Jepang dengan sedikit gaya Eropa klasik di beberapa bagian rumah. Seorang satpam membuka gerbang untuk kami. Saat aku akan keluar, aku menoleh sebentar ke jok belakang dan menemukan Tenten tertidur terlentang dengan mulut menganga lebar sambil memegang PSPnya. Karena tak tega aku menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia sedikit menggeliat, dan kembali tertidur pulas.

Aku membaringkannya di dalam kamar tamu yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak awal untukknya. ia tertidur pulas dengan pose ala preman pasar, sesekali terdengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sangat berbeda denganku yang tidur dengan pose ala putri tidur dalam dongeng –menurut Hinata. Tanpa sadar aku terseyum mengamatinya yang tertidur,

**End Neji POV**

.

**Tenten POV**

Hoam.. dengan mata yang belum membuka sepenuhnya aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku. Sebelum beranjak, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kamarku, tapi karena masih cukup mengantuk aku tak menghiraukannya.

Saat aku sudah berada di kamar mandi aku merasakan wastafelnya sedikit berbeda dengan yang ada di rumahku. Interiornya pun berbeda dengan kamar mandiku. Tembok kamar mandi ini berwarna putih, sedangkan kamarku berwarna biru tua.

TING

E-eh? Aku rasa ini bukan kamar mandiku. Aku langsung bergegas keluar kamar mandi dan menyadari bahwa aku tak berada di kamarku. Aku dimana? Pertanyaan bodoh yang ada di fikiranku sekarang.

"KYAA… !" Che, teriakan khas perempuan, aku membencinya. Tapi itulah aku, seorang perempuan yang terkadang tak mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah perempuan. Sejak kecil aku telah dididik untuk menjadi anak laki-laki oleh Tou-san. Dan pada saat umurku mencapai usia 18 tahun Tou-san memintaku untuk bersikap layaknya seorang perempuan? Cih.

"Ada apa?" Neji masuk ke kamar dengan wajah datarnya, tapi aku dapat melihat nafasnya sedikit tersenggal, sepertinya ia terburu-buru.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau dirumahku. Kenapa kau berteriak?" aku menepuk jidatku pelan. ah, bodohnya aku. Aku kan berada di rumah teman Tou-_san_.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tadi hanya kecoa," kataku bohong.

"Tou-_san_ sudah menunggumu di bawah. Cepatlah turun," ujar Neji sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

Aku masuk lagi ke kamar itu dan menggambil ranselku yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur. Aku mengeluarkan kemeja lengan panjang dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna hijau, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lagi untuk mengganti pakaianku yang sepertinya sudah bau. Haha.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku menuruni tangga yang terletak di sebelah kamar tempat aku tertidur tadi. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Tou-_san_ dari lantai bawah, he? Tou-_san_? Bukankah Tou-_san_ ada di Kiri? aku mempercepat langkahku. Sesampainya di lantai dasar aku melihat Neji, Tou-_san_, dan seorang lagi yang kira-kira seumuran degna Tou-_san_ sedang berbincang hangat di ruang tengah rumah itu. Tou-_san_ menoleh ketika menyadari kedatanganku.

"Tenten-_chan_, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" kata tou-san sambil menepuk sofa di sebelahnya –meyuruhku duduk.

"_Hai_'." Aku mengambil tempat di sebelah Tou-_san_. Di hadapanku ada seorang Ji-_san_ yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku bergidik ngeri melihat orang itu.

"Bukankah Tou-_san_ seharusnya di Kiri?"

"Tou-_san_ berbohong, kalau Tou-_san_ bilang akan ikut kau pasti takkan mau ke Konoha." Memang, aku tak suka jika Tou-_san_ ikut ke mana pun aku pergi. Seolah aku ini anak gadis yang lemah.

"Kenalkan, ini adalah Hizashii Ji-_san_. Pemilik rumah ini yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu untuk sementara waktu," kata Tou-_san_ sambil mengulurkan tanganku ke arah Ji-_san _itu.

"Dan ini Neji. Ah, mungkin kalian sudah saling mengenal." Aku dan Neji menganguk bersamaan.

"kau tahu apa alas an Tou_-san_ mengirimmu ke Konoha?"

"Karena Tou-_san_ tidak suka aku bergaul dengan teman-temanku di Kiri?," balasku.

"Benar, tapi Tou-_san_ sebenarnya punya alasan lain," ujar Tou-_san_. Samar-samar aku melihat Tou-_san _menyeringai. Jika, Tou-_san_ sudah menyeringai bagiku itu adalah pertanda buruk -sangat buruk.

"Tou-_san_ akan menikahkamu dengan Neji."

**WTH?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

First fanfiction, maaf kalo ceritanya kurang bagus. Shin terinspirasi dari 'KeyBer' couple. Dimana yang ceweknya tomboy, sedangkan yang cowoknya girly. Sedangkan buat NejiTen Shin bingung Neji feminimnya dimana? Maaf buat Neji FC yang ga suka kalo Neji jadi agak girly. Ingatkan Shin kalau Nejinya udah bener-bener kaya' cewek. Ex: Neji main babie (?) =,=.

Cerita jelek?

Ge bermutu?

Aneh?

Silahkan tekan **'back'**

**RnR ^^V**


End file.
